Super 8:A creature's revenge
by ThexOdds
Summary: Sequel to Super 8. It takes place a year later. The Alien had went home,but before it had left,it laid it's eggs. Now a creature lurks in the darkness under the water tower. And it's hungry. Preston/OC. Cary/OC
1. Chapter 1

Joe,Martin,Cary and Preston were all sitting in Cary's bedroom,all of them off in their own worlds . Joe was at the foot of the bed,Preston leaning back against the headboard of the bed while reading one of his copies of _The Sandman,_ Martin was in a bean bag chair watching Cary,who was upside down on a chair,mentally rocking out to 'My Sharona' by The Knack.

Martin sighed suddenly and said, "What are we doing,guys?"

"Well,Preston's reading a comic book and I think Cary needs to go to the bathroom." Joe replied.

"I mean with our summer." Martin continued. "We could be out,playing baseball,going on a road trip. Being with girls! Ever since last summer,girls have been following us around like dogs!"

"Not all of us." Preston said,annoyed that he hadn't gotten any female attention like the rest of the group. He just had to be the smart one who didn't like putting himself in mortal danger.

"Sorry." Martin said. "Speaking of girls. Where's Alice?"

By this time,Cary was sitting upright in his chair and he answered Martin's question, "Alice is visiting family over the summer. And Charles is at a film festival. So,that just leaves us and-"

Suddenly,the door of Cary's room was practically thrown open and a girl appeared in the doorway, "Jo Sikes,everybody!" The girl exclaimed,causing quite a commotion and being a tad overly dramatic. But then again,she was an actress.

Cary was the first one to actually process what was going on. He practically jumped out of his seat when he did, "Jo!"

You see,Joanne "Jo" Sikes was part of the guy's little group when they were younger. But before you knew it,she was on a plane to Hollywood,working her way towards stardom. She was Cary's best friend since the first grade and she seemed to really bond with the rest of the guys too. No one really thought they were going to see one another again,but here she was! Standing in Cary's bedroom.

"Cary!" She imitated him,which was promptly followed by her running over to him and trapping him in a hug.

Preston looked up from his comic book to see exactly what was going,but when he realized who it actually was he immediately looked back down. He may have only been in fourth grade the last time he saw Jo,but he had a massive crush on her. And now that she was fourteen,she looked way better than when she was nine.

While Jo was hugging Cary,she got a whiff of his strong scent. She moved him away from her and looked down at him very seriously, "Cary. You smell like fireworks."

"Yeah...?" Cary said.

"You promised me that you would stop blowing things up!" She exclaimed.

"Jo! I have an explanation." Cary said quickly. "I...it's my passion! My hobby! Would I ever ask you to stop acting?"

"Cary!" Jo said accusingly, "Your 'passion' deeply concerns me! And my parents!" She paused. "And even my aunt! She's never even met you,but when I told her about you she offered to pay for therapy!"

"But-"

"No buts! I demand that you stop exploding things!" Jo finished. Before continuing her happy reunion with her friends. She walked over to Joe. "Hey Joseph."

Joe smiled a little, "You know that you can call me Joe,right?"

"I'll start calling you Joe when you stop calling me Joanne." Jo replied,returning the smile. And,to Preston's relief, she skipped on over to Martin next.

"You've gotten taller Marty." She said,looking up at him and calling him by his childhood nickname that she had dubbed him with.

"You have too." He replied.

"Yeah,well,five years _will_ do that to a person." She joked. "So,I heard Charles made another movie. Is this information correct?"

"Yes it is." Martin replied.

"Well then I'm just going to have to see it soon." She said,before making her way towards Preston.

Preston did his absolute best to pretend to not notice her,he did an okay job. "And you!" Jo said,plopping down next to Preston on the bed. "Still reading comic books,I see." She said,stealing away his comic book. "You need yourself a girlfriend,Preston." She finished,lightly tapping him on the nose before placing the comic book back in his hands.

Preston hid his wide eyes behind the comic until they had sized down a bit,but before he could say a word,Jo spoke up again. "So,I hear you guys saved Lilian. Quite an impressive feat for a ragtag group of fourteen year old boys." She smiled, "How's the lady attention?"

Cary smiled,thinking about it, "Well,Jo's girlfriend is Alice Dainard."

"Alice Dainard?" Jo cut in, "Well,I'm not surprised. A cutie like Joseph,is bound to get a pretty girl like Alice." She said kindly. "But I thought your dad and Alice's dad don't like each other." She said to Joe.

"Well,that kind of changed when we saved Lilian." Joe explained. Though he was blushing a little.

"Ah,I see." Jo nodded. She then spoke to the rest of the boys, "So,what about the rest of you? Any of you three losers got girlfriends?" She teased.

"Well..." Cary flipped his hair back smoothly, "So many girls have tried,but none of them are right."

"Oh,yes. _That's_ why there isn't a mademoiselle on your arm." Jo said sarcastically.

"A made moi-what?" Cary replied.

"It's french,dumbass." Jo replied. "Anyway,how's your sister,Marty?"

"Emily? Fine. Weird. Recently started hanging out with Jen." Martin replied.

"Charles sister? The one with the shorts so short you can hardly call them shorts?"

"Yeah,that one."

"Silly Emily." Jo shook her head, "I'm sure she'll realize there's better people to be with soon."

"So,Jo. Can you still throw a baseball?" Cary butted in.

"I'm insulted that you would doubt me." Jo said,pretending to be offended.

"Wanna play a game?" Joe asked.

"Sure!" She replied,grabbing a hair-tie from her wrist and tying her brown,shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. "Let's go." She said,standing up and starting towards the door.

Most of the guys followed her,but Jo had to go and retrieve the spacing-out-Preston. She walked back to the bed and took Preston by the hand,pulling him up, "Come on,let's go." She said walking out of the room after the rest of the guys. Jo sure did hope that they had more people to play with,because it's not much of a game if you have two people on each team.

* * *

><p>As the kids made there way to the ball park,something monstrous and evil lurked under the ground. Under the water tower. In the darkness it had sat for a year,it was time for it to come out. It wanted revenge on whatever took it's mother away. It wanted food.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing in this story except Jo Sikes and the evil <em>thing. <em>But you could probably tell because of how out of character everyone is... Anyway,the rest of the chapters are going to be far better than this,but I just needed a way to introduce Jo,considering I didn't want to just throw her in. Especially considering this is going to be Preston/OC. (Jo) Oh,and one more thing. I know that cannon-wise,Martin doesn't have a sister,but I needed to make conversation. I'm probably also going to give Cary a sister later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

That day,Cary had invited the guys to sleep over at his house. After Jo had gone home,the boys started making their way back to Cary's house. When they got there Cary kicked open his partially opened door and made his way inside,followed by Martin,Joe and Preston. "So,she's finally back." Cary said,once they were inside,referring to Jo.

"Yeah." Martin replied.

Cary glanced at Preston and sat down on the couch, "Did you guys see Preston's face when Jo came in the room?" He laughed. "If I didn't know any better,I'd say you like her." Cary said to Preston.

Preston's face went red, "What if I did like her?"

"Well,I would say to be careful." Cary stated, "You know what they say; First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes lots of babies in the baby carriage." He mused the little chant that they heard the girls at school do so often.

When Cary had said that,laughter came from every boy in the room. With the exception of Preston. But they stopped laughing all together when there was a loud crashing sound from outside. After the sound came,Cary's older sister,Toni,was almost immediately in the room, "You alright,Cary?" She asked, then looked around and noticed the other boys, "Hey,you guys."

"We're fine." Cary replied.

"Alright,good." Toni said relieved,she then looked at Cary, "Don't set the house on fire."

"You got it,sistah." Cary said,although he probably didn't mean it.

"Then,I am going back to bed. Goodnight." She finished before disappearing back down the hall.

Once she was gone Joe said, "What was that you guys?"

"My sister." Cary replied

"No! The sound!"

"Maybe the alien's back." Cary laughed. But it was only a few seconds later that he realized that he could possibly right and in a matter of seconds,he and the other boys were at the window peering out in the darkness and trying to see what was out there.

"It's too dark out there to see anything." Martin stated.

"Yeah,I noticed." Cary replied. "Whatever. I told Jo we'd meet her at the doughnut shop tomorrow morning. Just so you guys know."

"You agreed for all of us?" Preston asked him. Not purely surprised.

"Yeah." Cary replied casually.

"Not surprised." Martin said. Cary was always accepting things for other people,whether they wanted to do it or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning they all got up,and once they were ready they head off to the only doughnut shop that was remotely close enough to ride their bikes to. They went in and saw Jo sitting in one of the red booths,viciously tearing apart a chocolate doughnut with her teeth. She was wearing a short,hot pink trench coat and long blue jeans.<p>

As the boys approached,Jo didn't seem to notice them,and if she did then she did a really good job at ignoring them. After about a minute she saw them, "Oh,hey guys."

"Hey." They said in what was almost unison, then they sat down with her. Martin sat down next to Joe on the opposite side of the booth. Preston sat next to Jo and Cary next to Preston.

"So,did you guys hear that some girl was murdered last night?" Jo asked after awhile of silence.

Everyone looked Jo immediately, "Really?" Cary asked.

"Yeah." Jo said,taking a pause and looking at the guys staring at her. Then she continued, "It was on the news this morning. Some,fifteen year old girl names Rhonda Lee was snatched right out of her bedroom and murdered." She paused again for dramatic effect, "They found what was left of her in their garden. And there wasn't much left."

"Last night we heard something going on outside." Preston said.

"It was probably Rhonda's killer. Lurking in the streets,making his way towards her house before creeping in while she was home alone,then brutally murdering her and leaving her small amount of remains in the family's beautiful garden." Jo said eerily.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Martin asked. Everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea. Even though he hadn't eaten anything,if Jo kept talking about dead girls then Martin would probably puke up last night's dinner. The boys nodded in agreement but,of course,Jo had to disagree.

"No way. A girl was _murdered. _You guys don't want to talk about something like that?" Jo asked. "I mean,yeah,it's sad and a depressing topic. But it's so interesting! Nothing interesting ever happens in my life anymore!"

Cary looked at her and explained, "Jo. I know you've been gone for five years,but Smartin-"

"Marty." Jo cut in.

"Whatever. He has puking issues. And if you keep talking about some young girl being murdered by an unknown killer that strolled down our block last night...he's gonna upchuck last night's dinner."

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. What do you want to talk about,brace-face?" Jo asked him. Officially dubbing Cary with another rude nickname. After a long awkward silence,Jo decided to speak again. "Speaking of young pretty girls,Cary will never be liked by one." She said out of absolutely no where.

"Hey!" Cary shouted in protest. After a couple more seconds of silence there was some stifled giggles from the other boys.

As if on cue,the bell of the shop rang and in walked a couple of girls. As if any of the boys (or Jo) minded. Which they didn't. Well,they didn't until the girls noticed the boys' group's presence and got pretty excited. The boys and Jo looked over at the group of young girls,but the girls quickly went to a booth and whispered to each other.

"Well,that was odd." Martin said.

One of the girls stood up from the booth and started making their way over to the guys' table. "Hey." She said when she walked over. She was actually quite pretty. Long,curly,dark hair. Hazel eyes. Pretty skin.

"Hey." Joe said first.

"I'm new in town,but I saw you guys on the news last year and I never thought I was actually gonna meet you." She explained. She must have sensed the fact that the boys were wondering why she had randomly approached them

"Ah,welcome to town then." Joe said with a little smile.

"May I sit?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Cary said.

She smiled at him and easily pushed her way into the seat next to Cary. Little did she know that she sent Jo falling to floor. Jo grabbed the table and hauled herself up. She glared at the new girl,but instead of making a scene she just stood up and sat herself down on Preston's lap. Which,of course,made Preston blush like there was no tomorrow.

After about a minute of silence the girl spoke up, "Uhm,my name's Azalea."

Joe smiled," Hey,I'm-"

"Joe Lamb." Azalea cut him off. "And your Martin." She said,turning to Martin."You're...Preston?" She guessed. She had seen him on the news once or twice. Azalea completely skipped past Jo,and went straight to Cary, "And you're Cary. The one who likes fire."

Cary laughed a little, "Yep."

"And I'm Jo." Jo spoke up. This girl,Azalea,was not getting off on the right foot with her. Quite the opposite exactly.

"Nice. I didn't know Preston had a girlfriend." Big mistake.

Jo looked down and realized that she had been giving off the wrong idea to Azalea. "Ew! No,no,no. I'm not his girlfriend. Just a friend...that's a girl." She said quickly. Jo practically jumped off of Preston's lap and gave herself a spot next Martin.

"Oh,sorry. My mistake." Azalea said.

Jo looked down and blushed a little. Holy shit,that was close."It's fi-"

"Azalea!" One of the girls,that Azalea had come in with,hissed. Interrupting Jo.

Azalea looked over, "What do you want?" She asked agitated.

"Get over here!" The other girl said.

Azalea glared at the other girl,but looked back at the boys and Jo, "I gotta go. See you later." She quickly got up and hurried over to the other booth.

Meanwhile,Cary was staring down at his hand. During all this he didn't even noticed that Azalea had written her phone number down on the back of his hand,

"Close your mouth,Cary,you'll catch flies." Jo said. And when he didn't she asked him, "What are you staring at?"

He raised his hand and showed her the numbers, "Told you pretty girls like me."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. I am so sorry about how long it took me to update,but for some reason I kept getting stopped. Anyway,I hope you like chapter no matter how sappy and not-good I think it is. And Azalea will probably be showing up much,much more. <strong>

**P.S. Real Azalea,please don't break your fingers for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the group walked out of the doughnut shop, "All I'm saying is that Winnie the Pooh is clearly based on psychological disorders." Jo protested with the other boys, because somehow they had come upon this discussion.

"I still don't get it. Explain, please." Martin said.

"My pleasure." Jo faked some manners for a moment. "Pooh or Winnie, or whatever the hell his name is, shows addictive tendencies." She gave the first example. "Piglet; Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Tigger can't control his hyperactivity, he has ADHD. Owl is dyslexic, Kanga is obsessed with controlling her young,Eeyore is depressed,Christopher Robin is the victim to dissociative identity disorder and Rabbit has OCD." She finished. "So,there. Now did I get the message across?"

"I didn't understand half of the things you just said." Cary stated.

Jo face-palmed, "You boys are such idiots."

"I get it." Preston said, raising his hand a little. "And when you put it like that it completely makes sense."

"At least there is one boy I know who's smart," Jo said, but she was still a little frazzled about what Azalea had said about Preston being her boyfriend. She turned to Cary, "Listen very closely and I will explain it so you can understand," she said slowly and continued to speak very slowly, "Piglet is very, very nervous. Tigger is very, very hyper. Owl has troubles reading because letters get mixed up. Kanga is over-protective. Eeyore is very, very sad. Christopher Robin has many distinct personalities which each is very different. And Rabbit over-organizes. Understand?"

", now I get it...sort of," Cary mumbled the last part.

Jo rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she got on her bike. "Hey, you guys wanna come to my house today? My mom needs help unpacking."

"Do we have to?" Cary asked.

"Actually, yes, you do, Cary." Jo said, "But the rest of you guys have a choice."

"I'll help out." Preston said.

"I have nothing better to do." Martin shrugged.

"Sure." Joe said.

"Alright, cool. Let's go," she said. She started off on her bike and the boys had to hurry up and get on theirs so that they catch up. Almost the whole time Jo was talking about God-knows-what, but no one was actually listening to her. "Here we are." Jo said suddenly,stopping even more suddenly.

"This is your house?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Lilian was a small town,and most of the houses were small too. With the exception of a few large houses scattered around town. But Jo's was just plain _big._ "Acting pays a lot,Joe. When I moved back here,I was indeed able to afford a big house." Jo explained.

Jo laid her bike down on the side of her _big _house and the boys did the same. She walked up the stairs onto the porch and walked inside. The boys followed her,the inside looked even bigger than the outside,but that was probably because there were only boxes and a couch in the living room.

They could hear Jo's mother, Grace, in the kitchen,doing things, "Joanne! Is that you?"

"Yeah,mom!" Jo shouted back.

"Great! I need you to help me with-" Grace started,but she stopped mid-sentence when she came into the room and saw the boys. "Oh,hello. Are you Jo's friends?"

"Joe Lamb. Nice to see you again, Ms Sikes." Joe said,with a smile.

Grace looked at Joe, "Oh, Joe! You've grown so much!" She looked at the rest of the boys, "And you must be Martin. You're so tall."

Martin smiled, "Hello Ms Sikes."

"And you are?" she looked at Cary.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Cary! Jo's best friend!" Cary exclaimed.

Grace looked most surprised with Cary, "Well, I never would have guessed. You're taller, your hair's longer, you're blonder, you have braces!" Grace then looked at Preston and smiled, "And Preston."

Preston smiled, "Hi Ms Sikes."

She smiled at him again before returning to the rest of the group, "Have you boys come to help Jo and I unpack? You better have because if you didn't, you're going to now."

"That's what they came for, Mom." Jo said.

"Perfect!" Grace squealed. She went over, grabbed a box and held it out to Martin and Joe, "Martin, Joseph, these are dishes. They go in the kitchen. You can come help me." Joe took the box,and Grace went over and got another one. She handed this one to Jo. "Cary, Preston, Jo. These go to Jo's room,you can go work on that together okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Cary said with a solute.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to work!" She said,going off to the kitchen with Joe and Martin behind her.

Once Grace was gone,Jo started up the stairs with Preston and Cary while carrying the heavy box. "Cary, be a doll and open the door for me." Jo said.

"I don't want to be a doll. Doll's are for girls." Cary replied.

"Okay. Cary, be a firecracker and open the door for me." Jo said again.

"You know me so well." Cary said, grinning as he opened the door for her. Jo walked in, followed by Preston and she sat down the box next to the wall. Her room looked so plain for her taste. The walls were painted white, a beige carpet, a mattress on the floor and a dresser in the corner.

"Welcome to casa de la Jo." Jo said, opening up the box. "Grab an item,ask me where it goes and put it there." It actually took longer than they expected for them to empty out the box. "Done!" Jo said relieved. The room actually almost looked like a room now.

"Thanks, you guys." Jo said with a smile, giving both Preston and Cary a hug.

"No problem." They said.

They went back downstairs to find that Joe and Martin had finished. Jo spoke first after awhile of silence, "So, I was gonna have a bonfire later to tonight. You guys wanna come?"

They thought it over and most of the boys agreed, but then it came around to Preston. "What about the murderer? He's gotta still be around."

"Preston," Jo reasoned, "Do you honestly think that one murderer is going to attack a group of kids in my backyard?"

"It could happen." Preston replied.

That was true, but Jo continued to persist. "Please, please, please come, Preston."

"Alright,fine." Preston agreed.

"Yay! Thank you." Jo said.

A little while later, the boys were about to leave, "Alright,you guys come on over around nine. 'Kay?"

"Got it! We'll be there!" Cary replied and they rode off.

**Well,next chapter shall be the bonfire and you will find out if the murderer decides to strike or not. Anyway, if I have ruined your perspective of Winnie The Pooh,I am sorry...but that was kind of the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe and Cary were the first to arrive at Jo's house, so she had them help her pull the lawn chairs outside and circle them around her fire pit. Then Preston arrived and finally Martin. "Finally!" Jo exclaimed once Martin showed up. She took him by the shoulders, hurried him towards the chairs and sat him down. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Jo. It's been, like, five minutes since I got here." Preston said.

"Oh,really?" Jo asked, as she had not realized that. "Well, either way, I want smores. You should not make a woman wait for her smores!" Jo said. She looked at Cary, "Would you like to light the fire?"

"Oh, hell yes!" Cary said, bringing out his lighter and setting the fire pit ablaze.

Jo smiled and handed out untwisted clothes' hangers to each boy, "So, what happened after you guys went home?" Jo asked as she sat down in her chair.

"I went to Joe's house and found out that his dad doesn't like me." Cary said.

"Aw, now would anyone ever dislike you?" Jo asked sarcastically.

Either Cary didn't notice the sarcasm, or he ignored it because he then said, "Because he thinks that I can't seem to stop lighting things on fire!"

"That's because you can't." Martin said.

"It's true. That's why my mom is mad at you,you set our living room on fire." Preston added.

"Okay, okay. So, I do have a little obsession with fire." Cary said.

"_A little_ obsession?" Jo asked.

"Shut up, Jo. I'm sure you have something that makes people dislike you." Cary growled, but he really didn't intimidate her.

"Of course, I don't. Everyone loves me." Jo said with a sweet smile. Then her smiled faded, "Except...Brenda Lynn," she shuddered at the thought of her fourth grade nemesis.

"Why would anyone dislike you, Jo?" Cary imitated what she had said earlier, but adding a smidget more sarcasm.

"Because Brenda was a bitch!" Jo snapped at him with a voice that was a big warning.

Cary backed down and everyone was silent for a really long time and several smores later, Jo spoke again. "Hey Preston, remember when I said you needed a girlfriend?"

Preston looked up and even though his heart did a weird flip-flop thing but he remained cool, "Yeah?" Was she really gonna say what he was hoping she would? No,no she wasn't.

"Well, I have these friends who I think you would really like." Jo said.

"Oh," he said,extremely disappointed that she was not going to say she liked him.

"Yeah. They're super nice. I think you should meet them sometime. It sure seems like everyone else has got someone; Joseph has Alice,Martin probably has his own fan club, Cary will eventually end up with Azalea; and you deserve a girlfriend most of all," she said with a smile then looked at the other boys, "No offense, guys."

The night went wonderfully. There were no arguments, until Cary and Jo started arguing about something so dumb that no on really cared. But things got extremely awkward when they started playing truth or dare, but then again it was pretty damn hilarious.

"Truth or dare?" Jo asked Cary.

"Truth."

"If you had to marry one person here, who would you choose?" she asked. She really just wanted to _make him_ say her. He would hate it, and that is why it would be hilarious.

"Alright, dare." Cary changed his answer.

"I dare you to answer that question." Jo replied.

"Oh, alright. Hm..." Cary thought, "Martin." And everyone cracked up, with the exception of Jo and Martin.

Jo looked it him in utter silence, "Dude. What?" she finally said.

"I pick Martin over you." Cary explained, grinning because her face looked priceless... so did Martin's and it was incredibly difficult not to laugh again.

"I am offended. Very offended. I mean Martin's nice and all. But you would choose a GUY over ME?" she exclaimed, still wearing that priceless face.

"Yes, Jo, yes I would. I'm very sorry. But you can't marry your best friend! It's, like, against the rules!" Cary explained.

Jo was silent for a couple moment, "Eh, you have a point there."

Cary nodded, "Anyway. My turn." He said, deciding who to 'truth or dare'. "Jo," he decided, "Truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment, "Dare," she shrugged.

Cary smirked, this was perfect! "I dare you to...kiss Preston."

Jo's jaw dropped, and Preston's eyes widened a little. "Oh, no way! No, no, no. I will not! Never!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Jo. You took the dare, gotta do it!" Cary urged.

Jo continued to be stubborn, "Uh- uh. In your dreams, Chompers!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Cary, Martin and Joe chanted.

"Guys!" Jo groaned. The boys continued to chant and Jo got very annoyed, "Alright! Alright! Fine! You want me to kiss Preston? I'll kiss Preston." she accepted her defeat. Preston basically looked like an insane maniac was about to jump out of nowhere and stab him to death.

Jo stood up and walked over to where Preston was, she walked very slowly though, hoping that anyone would stop her. She reached him, took a deep breath and leaned down towards him. Although he looked a little panicky, Preston was super happy. This day could not get better.

Just before their lips actually met, there was a loud sound from the trees near her house, "What was that?" Jo asked quickly, standing up and looking around.

Preston let out his breath because he hadn't realized that he wasn't breathing.

"I didn't hear anything." Cary lied.

Then the sound came again, "Did you hear that?" Jo asked Cary, not even believing him the first time.

"I'm sure it's just your neighbors." Joe reasoned.

"At eleven o' clock at night?" Jo asked skeptically. "I kind of doubt it,Joseph."

Joe shrugged, "Just a guess."

"Any of you got a flashlight?" Jo asked the boys. None of them did. "Alright, I'll go get one from my house. Be right back." she said, before hurrying off through her back door.

It silent for a few moments, " Dude, you were so close to kissing her!" Cary practically shouted.

"Yeah..." Preston said quietly,thinking about how absolutely glorious it would have been if he actually did.

"I knew it! I knew you had the hots for Jo!" Cary exclaimed.

"If Preston doesn't, I sure do." Martin said.

"Well, too bad Smartin. She's Preston's." Cary said with grin. It was almost funny.

"She is not his!"

"They nearly kissed!" Cary protested.

"Because you dared her t-"

"I'm back!" Jo announced,running out of the house with a flashlight. " Who wants to come and see what's lurkin' in the darkness?" Jo asked, suddenly in a very party mood.

Martin and Joe raised their hands. Cary and Preston didn't because they probably had the same idea; Cary wanted to talk about Jo with Preston...and so did Preston. So they decided to stay behind. "Alrighty then, wish us luck and hope we don't die." Jo said to Cary and Preston before turning on the flashlight and heading towards the trees with Joe and Martin.

* * *

><p>The trio headed into the trees and shone the flashlight around, looking for whatever it was that was making a commotion. They heard something move very close to them,but not close enough to see or touch. Jo quickly moved the flashlight to where she had heard it move. "What was that?" she whispered to no one in particular. Promptly after she asked that, whatever it was moved again. This time it moved from in front of Jo, this time it nearly brushed up against her leg. It freaked her out so much that she literally jumped into the arms of the person closest to her, being Martin.<p>

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's closing in on us." Joe replied in a very quiet whisper.

"We really should get out of here." Jo said.

"Agreed." Martin and Joe whispered simultaneously.

Just then, Jo shone her flashlight in one direction and caught what appeared to be a very spider-like leg disappearing into the woods. And with that, Jo had to restrain herself from _yelling _the word 'run.' She kept it to a low whisper, but that was enough to get the message across. Joe, Martin and Jo dashed out of the forest. Well, technically, Jo was still being carried by Martin,but nonetheless they got the hell out of those woods.

They ran back into the house without looking back and Preston or Cary once,but Jo did shout, "Inside the house! Now!" Her frightened tone was more than enough to get Cary and Preston through the doors in a matter of seconds. Once everyone was inside, Jo closed and locked both of the backdoors. All the windows,the front door and anything that could let whatever that was in.

Once everything was locked Jo just broke down, and held on tightly to Martin. Forgetting his own fear for a moment, Preston felt a pang of jealously towards Martin. And what made matters worse was that Martin had just said that he liked Jo, too.

"What did you guys see out there?" Preston asked.

Jo looked up at him and just looked at him for what seemed like forever, "I think we saw an alien."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally finished with this chapter! Well, Jo, Martin and Joe have encountered the new alien. And I have found effective ways to make Preston jealous. (Believe it or not, it's a lot of fun). Anyway, I try and get these up ASAP, and I hope this chapter is a least decent. I felt it went a little fast, but what-evs. Read and review. Because reviews are love. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off, this is just a fluffy chapter that really has nothing to do with the over-all plot. But it's super cute anyway and is a development in the relationship between Jo and Preston.**

* * *

><p>The whole "alien encounter" had really freaked out Jo. But she made sure to only freak out in private. So, in public and with her friends she was calm and collected. It was nearly dark out when Jo called Cary, "Hello?" Cary picked up the phone and started.<p>

"Cary. Get your ass over here." Jo said from the other end of the line.

"Why?"

"Because you promised me a scary movie marathon with you and the guys. You better keep that promise." Jo explained.

"Alright, alright! Let me call the guys and then I'll be right over." Cary said, hanging up the phone. Jesus, Jo sounded pretty pissed off.

It was already dark out when Cary knocked on her door, with the rest of the guys with him. "There you are!" Jo exclaimed, opening the door wider to let them in.

"What movies did you get?" Cary asked her as he helped himself to a seat on the couch.

"Tomb of the Blind Dead,It's Alive,When a stranger calls,The Crater Lake Monster,The Legend of Hell House and Track of the Moon Beast." Jo listed the names of the movies she had gotten for them to watch.

"Damn Jo, you really know scary movies." Cary commented.

"Yes, I do." Jo confirmed and then said to rest of the guys, "Now you guys sit on the couch, and get comfortable so we can watch some of the scariest movies of our time," she demanded.

The guys sat down. Joe next to Jo, Jo next to Cary, Cary next to Preston and Preston next Martin. She started the first movie 'Tomb of the Blind Dead'.

**Jo's POV**

Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to the movie one bit. I was thinking. '_How can I be keeping secrets from him? My best friend since first grade and he still doesn't know.' _The thoughts lingered in my head for another four movies. And by the middle of 'When a Stranger Calls', I was almost sick because I was keeping secrets from Cary.

My mind wandered off to when we were six years old. It was around the middle of the school year and we were both in first grade.

_I was sitting next to him at snack time. My hair in pigtails and wearing my blue dress that hardly even fit me. I was eating a banana and he was eating a turkey sandwich on wheat. "Cary? Are we best friends?" I asked him. We had been friends, and good ones. But I wasn't sure if we were _best _friends._

"_Yeah, sure," he replied carelessly._

"_Do you mean it?" I wanted him to mean it. No way was I letting anyone lie about being my best friend._

_He looked up at me for the first time since snack time had started. He furrowed his brows in thought. He then brushed his blonde hair out of his face and looked at me, "Yeah. We're best friends."_

_I smiled brightly. I never had a real best friend. There was this one girl named Amy in kindergarten, but she only pretended to be my friend because my mommy always packed me cookies in my snack. "So, like, real best friends? No secrets and no lies and no using each other for selfish stuff?"_

"_Yeah." Cary answered. He seemed to like the sound of that too. "No secrets."_

"_Would you shake on it?" I asked him, holding out my hand._

_He looked at my hand for a moment, probably thinking that this is the weirdest thing a six year old did; shaking on something. But after a few seconds he shook my hand. I smiled and he smiled back. _

My stomach churned thinking about it. _No secrets_. The words kept ringing in my ears until I was ready to scream my secret to the world. Of course, I didn't. I found a much better solution. I quickly stood up, grabbed Cary by the hand and pulled him into the closet under the stair case with me.

**(A/N: Back to third person!)**

Joe, Preston and Martin stared at the closet door, even after Jo had closed it. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." Martin said.

"What the hell just happened?" Preston asked, not taking his eyes off the closet door.

"Jo just pulled Cary into a closet!" Martin nearly shouted. "I knew she liked him. I just knew it! Ever since I met her in first grade! There was a connection between those two! I cannot imagine what is going on in there."

"You have such a dirty mind, Martin." Joe said.

Meanwhile inside the closet, Cary was freaking out even more than the other guys. "Whoa! Jo! We're friends! But I am not into you like this!"

Jo glared at him and then looked absolutely revolted. She flicked his head, "Okay first, ewwww!" she shuddered at the thought at what Cary thought she was trying to do. "Second, I need to tell you something."

"And you needed to pull me into a closet to tell me?" Cary asked, still not liking that he had to stand this close to his best friend.

"Yes. Listen, there's some shit I need to get off my chest and well, we promised to not keep secrets. So I won't keep any secrets," she started. She took a deep breath before saying slowly, "I sort of, kind of, really like Preston."

"You what?" Cary exclaimed.

All the boys were still curious as to what was going on in the closet, so Joe said, "Preston. Go check what going on."

"Why me?" Preston asked.

"Because she's your girlfriend!" Joe exclaimed.

"She is not my girlfriend! In fact, the way she clung onto Martin I'd say she's his girlfriend!" Preston exclaimed. Although he wish he hadn't because then he would be giving Martin the wrong ideas.

"Do it!" Martin whisper/shouted at Preston.

"Fine!" He stood up from the couch and walked over to the closet door. He listened.

"Yeah, I like him. But I don't know what to tell him! I mean, yes, I've left a trail of broken hearts. But he's different! He's someone who I really want to be with." Jo said. So, far that's all Preston had heard and he did not know this conversation was about him.

"Well, what do you want to tell him?" Cary asked.

"I want to tell him that he's the funniest, cutest, smartest guy I know. And that I'm practically in love with him!" Jo exclaimed quietly. "But believe it or not, I'm nervous and I'm scared of what he'll say."

"Jo! He likes you too!" Cary couldn't believe it. Finally Jo liked Preston back!

"No he doesn't." Jo replied. She was sure he didn't. And she was right. Wasn't she?

"Yes he does!"

"No, he doesn't. He is too nice and smart and cute to like an annoying, bitchy girl like me." she insisted.

Now Preston was sure they weren't talking about him. Jo would never call herself annoying and bitchy in comparison to him. She probably liked the popular guy, James Blake. Or the baseball player, Raymond Gallaway. Or some movie star she had met in Hollywood!

Preston sighed and sat back down on the couch. He didn't want to listen anymore. "What are they doing?" Martin asked.

"Nothing." Preston replied.

Cary continued to try and persuade Jo that Preston liked her back but Jo, being the stubborn girl she is, disregarded it all.

* * *

><p>The next day, after the movie marathon and the relationship shit, Cary reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had Azalea's phone number scrabbled on it. He dialed in the number, "Hello."<p>

"Hey."

"Who is this?" Azalea asked.

"It's Cary." Cary said.

Azalea nearly dropped the phone onto the ground. She had given Cary her number, but she didn't actually expect him to call her. "Oh, hi. What did you call for?" she asked, doing her best to not freak out.

"Well, remember Jo? From the doughnut shop."

"The one who got pissed at me for calling her Preston's girlfriend? Yes." Azalea replied.

"Well, here's the thing. Turns out that she really does like Preston, but she won't believe me when I tell her that Preston likes her back." Cary explained.

"And you called me because?" Azalea asked, she leaned against her counter top, now genuinely interested in the conversation.

"Well, I'm just a dude who's never had a girlfriend. I have a plan to get them together, but I need your help."

Azalea grinned. "Sure."

"Cool. Meet me at the burger place at noon." Cary replied.

"Got it." Azalea replied.

And with that they both hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cary...has a plan? Well, this can't be good. Or can it? Read, and find out. But I need reviews to continue. They are kind of like survival to this story.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well,well, looks like Cary's plan is going to put into action. Spoiler; Cary doesn't have a very good plan... **

The first part of Cary's plan went grandly. Azalea showed up at the diner the next day and walked inside. She found Cary sitting in a booth, tapping his fingers against the table. Azalea walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered.

"So, what is this brilliant plan of yours?" she asked him.

"Well, first, I told Preston and Jo that the whole group was coming here," he started.

"Okay. And?"

"That's pretty much all I thought of. I'm gonna wing the rest of it."

Azalea face-palmed and shook her head a little. "Alright. Well, we're not gonna have much luck with you winging it."

As much as he didn't want to, Cary did agree with her there. "Alright, I'll think of something." Actually, he probably wouldn't but that's life.

Soon after Jo arrived at the diner and sat down in the booth across from Cary. "Hey Cary," he said as she sat down, then looked at Azalea, "'Sup Azzie?"

Azalea smiled a little, at least Jo had let the 'boyfriend' thing go. "Nothing. You?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing really news worthy," she lied. Big lie. She wanted to tell someone absolutely everything about the 'alien encounter' and everything else, but not Azalea. The girl she'd only spoken to once before. She looked at Cary, "So, where are the rest of the guys?"

"They're coming." Cary replied casually.

"Cool, cool."

It wasn't very long at all before Preston showed up and sat down next to Jo. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Well! _Hello to you too!_" Jo said sarcastically.

"Hey, Jo." Preston replied.

Cary answered his question, "They're not coming."

Azalea looked at him surprised, '_Idiot! Why would you tell them that?'_ she thought.

"Wait, _what?"_ Jo said to him.

"The guys aren't coming." he repeated.

_'Now I get it. He _really _wants to set up Preston and I.'_ Jo thought. She glared at him silently. "Cary. May I speak to you for a moment?" she said, doing her best to not hiss it.

"Whatever you need to tell me. You can tell me in front of Azalea and Preston." he said to her.

"Alright." Jo agreed. Her lack of hesitation worried Cary quite a bit. She continued, "Why the hell do you keep trying to set up Preston and I? It is really starting to piss me off! Leave me alone and let nature take it's freaking course," she exclaimed, realizing she had stood up during her rant, she sat back down and folded her arms across her chest.

Preston, Cary and Azalea looked at each other, none of them were exactly sure what to do. After a minute or so, Jo huffed and stood up, "If you'll excuse me," she said, walking off to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's POV<strong>

After my little tyrant, I avoided eye contact with any of them. Even when I excused myself to the restroom, I tried not to look at any of them. I didn't want them knowing that I was somewhat grateful to Cary. But I really, really did not want him to help. I wanted Preston to like me on his own and if he didn't like me, I wanted him to not like me on his own.

Honestly, I did not have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to get away from there. You could feel the tension and the awkwardness rising by the second. I second I closed the bathroom door I leaned back against the wall. After a moment, I walked over to mirror and that is when I realized that I _really _wanted to leave. I spent a good five minutes in there, wondering how the heck I was gonna be able to leave. Sure enough Cary wouldn't let me leave. I would be able to anyway though because he doesn't intimidate me. But then there was Azalea and I wasn't sure of her capabilities.

Eventually, I just decided to sneak out. I opened the bathroom door and walked out of the restroom, but did my best to make sure that none of them saw me yet. Just then I remembered that I had a hoodie tied around my waist. I threw that on, covered my face with the hood and kept to the other side of the diner to make sure they didn't really _see _me.

Once I made it outside, I went over to the little alley in between the diner and the place next door. After I got there I took off my sweater and tied it back around my waist. I smiled to myself, "Well, good job if I do say so myself." I congratulated myself. After I got over my minor accomplishment, I heard something going on down the alley.

My curiosity took the best of me and I started down the alley way. It was surprisingly gross down that alley way. You know what doesn't get cleaned often? Alleys. Anyway, I weaved my way through trash and fallen trash cans. I came to a spot where I had to either go left or right. Either way I would be continuing down the alley, but only one of them lead to whatever it is I heard. I decided to go right.

I ended up at a dead end.

I silently cursed to myself and started back, to that I could go left. It took me about five minutes to wander over to the other side of the alley. The second I saw what was there I dove behind some crates and watched.

What I saw was a bunch of military guys. _Holy. Shit._

I may have been far from Ohio last summer, but I watch the news. I knew that this is almost exactly what happened last summer. After all the disappearances and murders going on, I could understand. But after Martin, Joe and I had all seen, what seemed like, an alien I was a little freaked out.

I saw some of them talking to each other. I couldn't tell what they were saying from where I was, but it sure did look official and serious.

Me, being me, felt as if I needed to know what they were saying. I kept down low and hurried over to another place I could hide, but this place was closer.

"It's last summer all over again." The first man said to the other man.

"We know that. It's pretty fucking obvious. Fortunately, none of the locals have seen anything yet." The second man replied.

I realized the second man had a clipboard and he flipped over to another piece of paper. "How do you know?" The first man asked him.

"Because, if someone had seen it don't you think that they would've reported it to the police?"

"Well-"

"Exactly." The second man cut him off. "Do you think these kidnaps and murders are just a serial killer? Not at all. If it was, the police here would have caught him by now," he paused. "And we have proof that extra terrestrial life does exist because just last summer we saw one fly away in a ship!"

"Yes, sir." The first man nodded his head, agreeing with every last bit of what the other man said.

After some serious consideration, I decided that it was a great idea to go now. I had to wait another minute or so before it seemed to be the perfect time to run. When the time came I slowly started to come out of my hiding spot, it went great!

Until I accidentally stepped on an empty plastic water bottle and it made a loud _crunch_. I winced. "Oh shit." I said to myself quietly.

The two men looked at me quickly and the second man barked, "Get her!"

I just ran. I ran as fast as my legs could go. Apparently, either my legs can't go that fast or the scary military mens' legs can go very fast because they were right on my tail. I swear I scared out of my shorts.

I literally jumped over at least three trash cans! And trust me, it's not easy to maneuver yourself in an alley, that is covered with trash and a bunch of things that could trip you up. Not to mention, you are being chased by part of the military. It is quite stressful and very difficult. I would not suggest trying it.

Imagine my luck, I actually _tripped_ over something. I fell to the ground and actually had to crawl for a few moments before I was able to pick myself up and take off running again. I made my way to the side of the alley where I had accidentally gone first.

I panicked. I forgot this was a dead end. I had just enough time and just enough space to crawl back behind a dumpster. I held my breath and prayed that they hadn't seen me. _Thank God,_ the military men wound up at the dead end and looked quite confused as to where I had gone. With their backs turned, I silently got out from behind the dumpster and ran back to the diner.

I burst through those doors, honestly I didn't give a damn about the attention I had brought about myself. I dove into the seat next to Preston and put on my sweater, pulled the hood over my head so the military men wouldn't know it was me (hopefully) if they came in. Once my face hidden, I caught my breath. "So...guys. What are we talking about?" I asked through deep lung-fulls of air.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not very happy with length. I think this is the shortest chapter and I'm probably right. But whatever. The only thing is that I don't think I'm very good at first-person. But you guys are free to disagree! And in the words of Azzie: "Don't flame. Buut if you do... I DON'T CARE! I SHALL BAKE COOKIES ON YOUR FIREY HATRED!" Although, it would be very nice if you did not flame. Thank you. Adios. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"_So...guys. What are we talking about?" I asked through deep lung-fulls of air._

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have <em>you <em>been?" Cary asked her.

"Oh. Nowhere. Just somewhere." I answered him.

"Where?" he repeated.

I looked at him for a moment, just thinking, before I just said, "Nowhere! Mind your own business!" I crossed my arms over my chest, refusing to say anything more.

He put his hands up, as if surrendering, "Alright, alright!"

There was an awkward silence, "So...clouds..." Azalea said, trying to break the tension.

I smiled a little on the inside, "They're puffy."

"And white." She continued. We smiled at each other, apparently both of us were very amused by this conversation.

Apparently, Preston was in a very killjoy mood because after what Azalea said he responded with, "Well, not always. Technically-"

"Dude!" Cary interrupted him, "They came up with a conversation...and you ruined it. Just now."

Preston looked half embarrassed, and half in shame. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Hey!" I snapped at Cary, "He's smart. At least one guy in the group is smart." I replied defensively.

Cary thought about that for a good minute before, "Hey!" he shouted.

"Come on, Cary. Even you know that's true. I've seen your grades!" I replied, then added, "I've also seen Preston's. And guess what? They are fucking amazing." I paused waiting for Cary to give me a witty reply. When he didn't, I smirked, "I rest my case."

Cary opened his mouth to protest, _but _just then the scary military men happened to walk into the diner. Before Cary could even get out a word, I scrambled under the table. The other three looked at me, "What on Earth are you doing?" Azalea asked me.

"Oh...uh, nothing?" I answered, not wanting to answer her question.

They all looked pretty skeptical, "Then... why are you under the table?" She asked me.

"Um, no reason?"

Cary looked up and saw the scary military men, then looked back at me, "You aggravated those military dudes didn't you?"

I sighed, "Maybe... just a little."

"Dude!" Azalea whisper/shouted.

"What the hell did you do?" Cary asked me.

"Well,um... I kinda over heard them saying something that was _apparently_ confidential." I explained.

They all continued to look at me, "Well, I'm sure that they're going to suspect _something_ if you stay under the table." Preston said to me.

I slowly crawled out from under the table and sat back down next to Preston. "So, why exactly were you listening to them talk about confidential matters?" Azalea asked me.

"It's not my fault that they were just sitting in an alley talking to each other!" I did my best to not shout, because if I did I would be busted for sure. "I just happened to be conveniently squatting behind a crate very near to them when they were." I finished.

Azalea looked at me,"That was a terrible attempt at an excuse."

I sighed, "They started chasing me! I don't like it when scary military men chase me." I pouted.

Cary laughed a little, "Well, be glad you weren't here last summer."

"I am very glad actually." I answered.

Suddenly two of the scary military men walked up to our table, "Excuse me."

My eyes widened a little, and hid my face even more with my hood. "Um, yes?" Azalea said to them.

One of them just wouldn't take their damn eyes off of me. I swear, those two were so close that I was afraid if I moved I would accidentally brush against them. I scooted closer to Preston. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we need to speak with you ma'am." One of them said, looking at me.

"Uh... I'd rather not." I replied.

"Please. Just for a few moments."

"I'm kinda busy right now. Maybe some other time!" I said, talking to them as if they were some old friends asking if I wanted to hang out.

The two scary military men looked at each other and sighed, "Listen. You can come with us now and will only take a few minutes, or we can make you come with us and it will take longer."

"I don't want to!" I shouted, diving under the table again.

Preston sighed. I'm sure he wanted to protect me, but he knew that this wasn't going to help my case. "Jo, come on. Just go with them and you'll be back in a few minutes."

"No." I replied with what was just above a whisper. Don't tell anyone, but I was really too scared. Very, very scared.

He pulled me up off the floor, back into the booth, "Hey. It's gonna be fine."

"I don't wanna." I pouted.

The scary military men looked at each other one more time, before they literally took me by the arms and _carried _me off. And I was screaming. Pretty loud, too. I attracted more attention than I really needed.

**Preston's POV**

"Hey. It's gonna be fine." I said to her. God, I hoped I was right. I cared about Jo, a lot. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.

"I don't wanna," she answered. She may have been acting like she simply didn't want to come with them, but I could see that she was terrified of what would happen. '_Oh, Jo, if only you knew that I don't want you t go either. But you just have to.' _I thought.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything before the military guys exchanged glances and carried Jo out of the diner. She screamed really loud, as they picked her up. In fact, she was screaming things even _I _can't repeat. In fact, she was screaming things that even Cary probably wouldn't repeat. And Cary has a pretty foul-mouth.

Azalea, Cary and I looked after her for a minute before we looked at each other and rushed over to the door to watch where they were going. We looked outside and saw that they led her into some big military bus. She went in but you could see, even from where we were standing, that she was very reluctant. Before she they closed the doors, she shouted something that I was sure was cussing because she shouted it even louder than she had been shouting in the diner.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Not sure." Azalea said. "We should follow them."

"_What?_" Cary and I asked simultaneously.

"I _said_ we should follow them." Azalea repeated.

Cary looked at her, "And _why _should we follow them exactly?"

"Well, how about this? I wanna know where the heck Jo is going. And I'm sure Preston does too, so that he can be a knight in shining armor and save his princess." Azalea explained.

Heck, that didn't sound to bad to me. But Cary, of course, had to disagree. "Okay, first, I can tell you one thing. Jo is not a princess. End of story. And after last summer, we kind of did this exact same thing and you know what happened? We nearly died. Several times!" Cary shouted.

"Alright, fine, don't come! But I'm going to find out where they're going!" Azalea replied, walking out the doors and grabbing her bike that was leaning against the wall. Cary and I had not moved.

I was pretty sure that he didn't want to go, but I was debating with myself whether I did or not. No way did I want to be left out of this _again._ I know that sounds selfish, but hey, I'm only human. Plus, I really did care about Jo. And if Azalea was going, I was too.

I watched as Azalea got on her bike and started down the street to where the bus had gone. She turned the corner and disappeared. I finally decided to go. I walked out the door and picked up my bike as well. Cary followed me out, "Dude, where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" I said to him, "I'm gonna go get Jo."

Cary looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I answered, not even looking at him as I got on my bike.

"Well, there's no way in hell that I'm missing this," he said, grabbing his bike and getting on it. We both rode off the way we had seen Azalea go. We turned the corner and nearly ran into Azalea's bike. There she was, sitting on her bike in front of us.

"Well, it took you long enough." she said to us with a grin before turning around and we started down the way we had seen the bus go.

* * *

><p><strong>So there! I hope you like it. And Azzie. You <em>BETTER <em>like it. I wrote in double hyperspeed for you. Anyway, yeah. Hope you like it. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I'm here. I'm rockin'. And I'm rollin'. I love all of you who reviewed to my last chapter. Oh, wait a minute. THERE WAS ONLY TWO OF YOU! =( It makes me unhappy. Well, anyway**

* * *

><p>Preston, Azalea and Cary were still racing down the street on their bikes. Thank goodness Azalea had been there to see which way the military bus had gone, or else they never would have found their way. They wound up at a little military base. It was really nothing too special. After a short debate with a military officer, they found out that "they cannot enter military bases" and all that crap.<p>

They couldn't even see Jo. They couldn't find her, and the military officers would just not let them through. So, they decided to go tell Joe and Martin. Considering, they didn't really have anyone else to tell. Plus, Joe's father was a police officer, and they were sure that he could help somehow.

So, they got back on their bikes and rode to Joe's front porch. They set their bikes down against they house and Azalea was the first one to reach the front door. She banged on it quickly. After a couple of minutes of waiting (and banging on the door) Joe opened it, "Hey guys. What's u-"

"We need to tell you something important!" Azalea shrieked quickly.

He stared at her with wide eyes for a few seconds before looking at Cary and Preston concerned. After he got confirming nods from the other boys, he looked back at Azalea, "Okay," he started slowly, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Azalea nodded politely before going inside. Preston and Cary followed her in, and Joe closed the door behind them. Preston and Cary sat down on his couch, but Azalea stayed standing up rolling back and forth on her heels awkwardly.

"So... what's up?" Joe asked, looking at Azalea, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Cary, Azalea and Preston all exchanged nervous glances and finally Azalea spoke, "Well, you see... here's the thing. Jo was kind of taken from the diner by the military and now they won't let us see her."

Azalea spoke so quickly that it took all of them a moment to process it and then Joe got it, "_What?"_ Joe was smart enough to think things through a little before jumping to conclusions, "Well, it...it's not like they're gonna keep her! They'll give her back before tomorrow, right?" he asked nervously.

None of the other three kids had actually thought it through enough to think about that, "Well..." Azalea started but was cut off by Cary.

"The _military _took her! And they won't even let us _see her!_" Cary exclaimed, getting kind of worked up, "Remember the last time the military took anyone?" he pretended to cough, "A.K.A us!"

Joe looked at him, "But we don't know what they were going to do to us! Th-"

"Exactly!" Cary replied quickly.

"But they couldn't do anything too bad! I mean, you guys are just kids!" Azalea cut in.

Cary was getting worked up pretty quickly, "But what if they _would_? They _killed _Dr Woodward! Jo is my _best _friend, and I don't plan to let anything bad happen to her!" Joe stared at him. He rarely ever saw Cary this upset. Not _mad._ Just upset.

There was really nothing anyone could say to that. Azalea put her hand on Cary's shoulder to calm him down a little, but there was really nothing but slowly passing time to calm him. It took awhile for the short blonde to stop fuming, and muttering about things that no one actually heard, let alone understood.

Preston said, "Guys, let's not jump to conclusions. They said that they'll give her back shortly, so I'm sure that they will."

"And if they don't we can call her mom and tell Joe's dad, "Azalea finished for him.

Cary sighed, and he looked a little embarrassed from his blow up, "Yeah. Good idea." then he got an idea, "Hey, since Jo's not here, if I blew something up,you guys wouldn't tell her right?"

* * *

><p>Eventually they had gone and told Martin. So, now they were all positioned, waiting for Jo to come back. Azalea was at the diner, arguing with a waitress about "loitering". Cary was riding up and down her street. Martin was with Joe outside the library, where Jo loved to come. And Preston was waiting just out of sight of the military base waiting for the moment when Jo walked out. Unfortunately, she hadn't by the time they all had to go home. Specifically Cary, because he has an over-protective sister.<p>

They all met up at Cary's neighborhood before he had to go, "Did any of you guys see her?" Cary asked.

"Nope," they all replied.

"Shit." Cary cursed under his breath. He sighed, "I guess I'll call Grace when I get inside." he then muttered a few more cuss words quietly. He did _not _want to explain all this Grace.

Azalea looked at him, suddenly upset about this mysterious 'Grace' girl, "Who's Grace?" she asked defensively, trying to make it sound like she was not agitated.

"Jo's mom." Cary stated, now looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh," she replied embarrassed.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cary said before running up his porch steps into his little house. The rest of the group drifted apart slowly after a few melancholy farewells.

Cary came bounding through the doors, and threw his gray backpack onto the couch. He went to the kitchen without bothering to close the front door, he picked up the wall phone and _started _to dial the number before Toni, his big sister, turned the corner into the kitchen and asked, "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly without even looking at her.

"Then why are you on the phone?" she pressed.

Cary groaned/sighed and put the phone back in it's cradle, "You really wanna kno- Whoa, _why _are you dressed like that?" he asked her. She looked, like, _good_. Almost like she had tried to go on a date. She had in her earring, which she almost never wore. She had on light layers of make up, and she had on some of her best outfits.

Toni smiled a little and seemed to be half in a dream, "Yeah." she said slowly with a smile on her face, "I was on a date."

"Who would date _you_?" he asked, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing for a moment. He loved his sister. He really did. But as brother and sister, they found it their jobs to insult each other.

Toni frowned at him, "Well, I would ask you the same thing but then I remember that you haven't had any dates in five years. And that wasn't a real date." she started, "And for your information, I was on a date with Christopher Slaughter." she then went back to her half-in-dream-like phase.

"Gross." Cary stated.

Toni scowled at him, "Shut up, Cece." You see, when Toni is mad at Cary, she calls him Cece as an insult. Plus, she always wanted a little sister. Cary smirked at her, giving himself an unspoken congratulations on pissing off his sister. Toni immaturely stuck her tongue out at him, "Who were you gonna call anyway?"

"Huh?" he had forgotten, "Oh yeah! I was gonna call Grace," he explained.

"Joanne's mom. Why?" she asked.

He explained, "Well, Jo got taken from the diner by the military and they said that they would bring her back in a few minutes, but we waited all day and she never came back. So, I need to call Grace and tell her where Jo is."

Toni's eyes widened, "Jo got taken by the military? Move over!" she exclaimed, pushing him to the side, which wasn't too hard considering the height difference between them. Toni had taken on her father's tall-ness, and Cary had gotten stuck with the short height of their mother. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed in the number, "Hello? Grace? Yes, this is Toni Nelson."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go. I have finished this chapter. And I hope you like it. Honestly, I only care if I think it's good and that you guys like it. Well, there's not much to say in the author's note except; Thanks to you who reviewed! I love you all! And to exaggerate my dislike for only getting two reviews for the last chapter, I want at least 5 reviews before I continue. Bye!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I honestly have absolutely NO author's note for the beginning. So, yeah. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Super 8. Last time I checked, it belongs to Steven Spielberg. And probably other people...**

* * *

><p>Apparently, they all overreacted just a bit, because it turns out that Jo was fine the next day.<p>

Cary was walking to his house with Joe, taking animatedly about fireworks and Azalea. When suddenly Joe tapped Cary's arm a couple of times, "And then she- WHAT DO YOU WANT JOE?" Cary shouted, obviously not very happy about being interrupted.

"Look over there," Joe replied.

He pointed and Cary followed his gaze, to see Jo at the corner of the sidewalk talking to someone that the two boys didn't know. Cary ran towards her, surprisingly fast for his short legs. After a second, Joe ran after him. Cary practically rammed into Jo and _did _manage to knock her down.

"What the hell Cary!" Jo shouted at him.

"Where have you been?" Cary shouted back.

Jo glared at him, "Well, a few seconds ago I was _trying _to talk to Emily!" Jo stood up, "I'll see you later Emily," she said. Which promptly followed in said Emily walking off with a confused expression on her face.

Cary stood up, "Come on Jo! We gotta go show you to the other guys!" he started pulling her off.

"Why are we going to show me to the guys?" she whispered to Joe.

"Because we were worried about you," Joe shrugged.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they had gathered the whole group together, including Azalea, and Jo was being bombarded with questions, "What happened?" Azalea asked, eventually getting her voice to be louder than every one else.<p>

"Nothing really," Jo started with a casual shrug, "They just asked me a couple of questions."

"How many questions?" Cary asked.

"Not very many. Less than ten. I know that much," she replied.

"What did they ask you?"

Jo sighed, "Basically if I had seen anything, and what I had seen."

They all looked pretty dumbfounded, "Then why were you gone _all day_?" Joe asked her.

"I don't remember." she stated simply.

"You don't _remember_?" Azalea shrieked, "How can you not remember?"

Jo looked down, "I don't know! I just left the scary military men's base and-"

"Scary military men? Seriously?" Cary said.

"Shut up Cary!" Jo snapped, "Anyway, I left and then I went walking in the woods...and I just don't remember what happened after that. But when I woke up this morning I was in the woods, and I had the most terribly migraine."

They all looked at each other, "I wonder what could have happened..." Azalea said quietly.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it was nothing. I mean, I'm sure that it was just a migraine from being in the woods all night. But then again..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" Preston asked her, genuinely concerned.

She looked up at him, "Well, when I was walking home I felt really dizzy. In fact, the room is still kind of spinning."

"Maybe we should take you home..." Cary said.

"I agree," Azalea said with a nod.

Jo stood up, "And mom is probably having a panic attack. Not knowing where I am and stuff."

"Actually, my sister called your mom last night and told her you were at the military base." Cary said.

Jo smiled, "Your sister's nice."

"To _you_..." Cary mumbled.

They continued to argue about the niceness of Cary's sister all the way to Jo's house, "She's super nice. And she's smart. And she's pretty. You are so lucky to have Toni for a sister. I wish Toni was my sister." Jo said.

"She calls me Cece! And makes fun of me!" Cary fought back.

Jo looked at him like 'Are you kidding me?', "Yes. And you make fun of the boys she dates. You make fun of her. And do not appreciate her smartness."

"Dude, your sister _is _really nice," Martin said.

Cary looked back at him, "Well, of course _you_ think that! You love her Smartin!"

Martin blushed, just a little, and with no better come-back he just said, "So?"

Both Azalea and Jo laughed, not at his crush on Toni because that is absolutely adorable, but because of his failed attempt to hide it. Jo got to her house and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She groaned and knocked on it.

"Coming!" her mother mused sweetly. She opened the door and the second she saw Jo, she wrapped her arms around her into a hug. "Jo!"

"Mom!" Jo gasped, "I...can't... breathe!"

Grace laughed and let her go, "Sorry, honey."

"My friends and I are gonna go up to my room. 'Kay?" Jo said, waving her friends into the house without an answer.

They ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jo threw open the door and let her friends in before closing the door behind her. They had a fairly nice time, talking and theorizing what could have happened last night. But out of nowhere, Jo had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Guys?" Jo interrupted, hovering her hand near her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't feel so good," she said slowly.

Everyone sat up a little straighter, ready to jump up if necessary, at that point, "What's wrong?" Azalea asked her.

Jo visually paled a little and looked woozy, "I'm kind of...blacking out. I'm seeing colored dots and... and-" she didn't even get to finish before she fell unconscious on her bed. The weird thing was, that she was still completely aware of everything. Except she couldn't _see_ what was happening because her eyes were closed.

She could hear all of them jump onto their feet, "Oh my God! What happened?" Azalea shrieked, obviously very freaked out.

"I'll go get her mom!" Cary stated, he started to run out of the room shouting for Jo's mother.

The rest was a blur to Jo. She couldn't understand what was happening, from her semi-unconscious position. All she knew is that eventually, she was in a car. And she didn't know where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! What has happened to Jo? Well, she's passed out. You guys know that much. But do you know why? Nope. Do you know what happened to her last night? Nope. Do you know where she's going? Probably. Anyway, thanks for reading. Next chapter should come up soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ya! First, off _huge _thanks to my friend Azzie. She is the one who got me to update quickly. Secondly, I would like to say something to 'BigFriendlyGun9000'. I understand that you didn't like my story, I don't expect everyone to, but that is the most disrespectful and _rude _thing I have EVER seen. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?You really discouraged me for a couple days, but at least I know that there are people who actually enjoy reading my story. So THERE!**

**And on a lighter note, if you do like my story (and even if you don't) you should read three wonderful stories, 'Fireworks' by _LittleMissFirebug,_'Untitled' by _Stara Aquila_ and (my personal favorite, at the moment) 'Blurry' by _BeautifullyBlue. _**

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own Super 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's POV<strong>

You know what isn't fun? Waking up in a hospital bed. I opened my eyes slowly, and all the white in the room almost blinded me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. After I had, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked across the room to see my mom talking with a doctor, I could only faintly hear them. "Has she come in contact with any kind of harsh chemicals or anything like that recently?" he asked my mother.

Mom shook her head no, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Hmm," he said, more to himself than anyone else. After a long moment of silence he said, "Well, I _believe _she's well enough to go home. But if she this happens again anytime soon, I would suggest you take her back here."

"What's going on?" I asked.

They both turned their heads and looked at me, "Morning, Sweetie." My mom said to me, as she came over and hugged me.

I pushed her away, "What's going _on_?" I asked again, more demanding this time.

"You passed out, Joanne." The doctor explained. "Your friends were _very_ worried about you."

I threw the white blanket (that's hardly even a blanket, by the way, it's more like a big paper towel) off and stood up, "Where _are _my friends anyway?"

"In the hall, but-"

"Thank you." I said quickly without bothering to hear whatever else he had to say. I walked out of the room without a second thought. Sure enough, I saw all my friends sitting around in the hall. Joe next To Azalea, Azalea next to Cary, Cary next to Preston, who was next to Martin. "And then I blew it to shit." Cary said obviously finishing a, most likely exaggerated, story.

"Hey, guys," I said casually as a I walked towards them as if we weren't in a hospital.

"Jo!" Azalea exclaimed. She came over and hugged me tightly. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty surprised.

Her hug, quickly turned into a group hug based around me. Now it was just uncomfortable. "Yeah, okay guys, thanks. Now...now you can all get the hell off of me."

All my friends slowly dispersed off of me, "Thank you." I said politely.

"How are you feeling?" Preston asked.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine. Thanks."

After a few minutes of unbroken silence, Azalea whispered, "I've broken the silence..."

I turned and stared at her like she was crazy because, sometimes, I'm pretty sure she is. "Oh..._kay._" I said slowly. Thank God for my mom, because just then she waved us over to her, "Come on, kids. Time to go," she said as she started walking out of the building.

We followed her out and I knew that my friends were watching me carefully. "So...guys. What's up?" I asked, sounding casual, for the sake of it.

"They reported another murder." Cary stated, "We were watching the crappy T.V in the waiting room and they said it on the news."

"Really?" I asked. I saw a look in some of my faces that meant they were connecting the dots about something.

Cary nodded, "Mhm."

"You know, I was thinking," Martin started. Cary gasped mockingly. Martin glared at him. "_Anyway, _I was thinking about that thing we saw in the woods that one night. Remember?"

Joseph and I both nodded.

"And, well, what if it's related to all the disappearances? And murders?" he finished.

I thought it over, and it was actually a pretty decent speculation. "What do you mean?" I asked. I can, apparently, never _just _agree with people. There always has to be a conversation about it.

"Like, last summer, kind of. A bunch of people and stuff went missing, and it was the alien. We all know it. We all saw it." he said. "And what we saw in the woods, kind of looked like a miniature version."

I stared at him, "When did you get so smart?"

"That's a really good thought," Joseph said.

"Wait a minute!" Azalea stopped us. "What did you guys see in the woods?"

"Something scary," I replied.

I opened up the car door and climbed inside. I sat down in the middle, between Azalea and Preston, while Martin sat in the passenger and Cary sat in the middle seat at the front. "So, what are we gonna do about it?" I asked.

"Two options," Cary answered, "A) Nothing." I rolled my eyes, "B) We find it and I blow it to shit."

Mom shot 'a look' at him and Cary mumbled an apology for swearing.

I smiled slightly. And weighed the options. It was like a "death or... serious inury that hurts like hell and almost to the point of death" kind of decision. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not dead! And this chapter has proven it! Sorry, for updating for awhile. But...school and stuff. So, yeah. BYE BYE!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is very Cary-centric. And blah blah blah. None of you want to hear what I have to say. Do you? But, I would like to say something important anyway! I would like to give a shout-out to _Corbeau Noir. _She's a really nice person, and I would definitely suggest her story 'Helping Hand'. (Even though I, myself, am still in the process of beginning to read it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cary's POV<strong>

I tried to sleep, I really did. But I couldn't sleep because of three reasons. One,I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Two, I _really_ had to pee but I was too lazy to get up. And three, every time I closed my eyes I would see the alien. That's what used to happen right after the alien attack. I would eventually be too afraid to close my eyes, so I would stay awake all night and then be dead tired by morning.

Yeah, that's what's going now.

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling that it was back. Or at least something like it. And I didn't want it. It destroyed three quarters of Lillian last time, half my house had been demolished. The military was able to fix it all within two weeks, but no one knew how much I had been a part of it. Except my friends, and Toni, of course.

I would wake up in the middle of night, drenched with sweat and my heart beating erratically because I'd had another nightmare. Toni would be on her knees next to the bed with her hand on mine, trying to calm me down.

Now it was official, I can not fall asleep. I threw my blankets off of me and stood up. I pulled on a pair of jeans over my boxers. Just before I could put on a shirt I passed the mirror. "I need to start working out," I said to myself. I then dismissed it and threw on my red tee shirt.

I walked out of my bedroom, and looked at the clock. It was about five in the morning. I was pretty surprised to find out that I had been in my room for that long. But, I guess it doesn't really matter. I walked through the house, checked Toni's room; she was asleep, and then I quickly scrabbled down a note:

_Went for a walk. If I'm not back before you wake up, I'll be back later. _

I didn't bother to write my name. She would know that it's not some rapist that left the note. I set the paper down on the kitchen table and walked out the front door. I kicked a rock as I walked. I didn't go very far at all. I only went as far as the park. I sat down on the bench and sat there for a pretty long time, just... thinking.

Maybe I was having a premonition, or a precognition, or whatever Mr Garrison had said to us during class.

Eventually, I had gone home. Well, I actually only left once the old lady across the street had yelled at me to stop blowing things up. (Because, yes, I had been using my explosives while I was there). Anyway, I ran home plenty fast and when I got home, lucky me, Toni made eggs and just left them out on the table! A whole plate, with orange juice and toast and everything. Okay, so she's not _that bad_ of a sister.

I grabbed the plate and set it down on the table, but it made a loud clattering sound because of the carelessness I implied when setting it down. I pulled out the chair and sat down. _Just_ as I was about to stab my fork into it, Toni came running into the room, quite dramatically if you ask me. "Put down that fork, munchkin!" she exclaimed.

"Make me, _Antoinette_" I sneered, using her full name which she hates very very much, and took a bite of the eggs.

She looked very devious all of a sudden and she smiled sweetly, but there was some obvious evil behind it. "Okay," she said sweetly and walked over to me. She stopped when she reached me and actually _sat _on my lap.

"Get your big butt off of me! You're crushing me!"

Alright, _huge _exaggeration. She weighs, like...nothing. But I wasn't just gonna let her sit on me. Not to mention, all she was wearing was her pink bathrobe because she (obviously) just got out of the shower. And I did not like that.

Suddenly, Preston walked in through the screen door that led _right_ to the kitchen. "Hey Cary, I knocked but-" he looked up. Both Toni and I were staring at him, but Toni didn't seem as, you know, mortified as I was. Preston's eyebrow went up, "Ummmm? Nice to see you two appreciating family."

* * *

><p>Anyway, my theatrical gasps and overrated cries for help did nothing. Toni sat on me until she had finished her breakfast. <em>Thank you Toni<em>. What a wonderful sister. (Note my sarcasm). And when she had finished, I got to leave with Preston. For once, the annoying nerd I call my friend, was able to save me.

Now I was sitting in Carol's diner with all my friends, excluding Charles and Alice because they were still gone.

"Look. It's really easy..." Martin was trying to explain a magic trick to Azalea for, like, the twentieth time.

"I still don't get it." Azalea said, shaking her head and sitting back, after Martin had finished talking. She continued to talk, but I eventually tuned her out.

I saw that the waitress was coming over, "Shush!" I exclaimed, to Azalea in particular.

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side a little, "Cary."

"What?" I asked, not really interested. I just wanted food. And I wanted some _now. _I actually waved my hand very near to her face without looking at her. And even without looking, I could totally picture her trying to bite my hand so I quickly put it back in my lap.

"Did you just shush me?" she said in her "oh-no-you-didn't" voice.

I was about to retort back with something witty or sarcastic, until I looked back at her. She looked like she knew what I was thinking, and she would hurt me if I said it. "It's just...the waitress is coming!" I think that sounded pretty good and it wasn't a lie.

The waitress made it to us, "Hello! I'm Cathy, I'll be your waitress. Would you like anything to drink?"

Oh _great_, it was one of those perky waitresses hired to make you want to buy more stuff. Well, this lady made me want to leave because of her high pitched voice. It was annoying.

"I want cream soda!" Jo half-asked, and half-demanded.

Azalea jumped up, "Me too!"

"I'll have lemonade." I said. I _would_ have gotten sometime of drink chocked up on sugar and caffeine, _but _I can hardly handle a sugar cube without having a major sugar rush, that can and _has _endangered the life of others. So, you can understand why I would get lemonade.

"Root beer."

"Pepsi."

"Coca cola."

Cathy smiled, "Alrighty! I'll be right back with that!" she then strolled off cheerily.

"Hey guys! I realized something yesterday!" Azalea suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her and she said nothing more.

After a long few minutes of us staring at her, Jo asked slowly, "What did you realize, Azzie?"

"Oh! Well, I was thinking about what you guys said yesterday about the murders and what you saw in the woods and how they might be related. And _I think_ that you're right." she said quickly. Smartin looked proud.

"But,wait, we _saw_ the alien go away in it's ship!" Joe said.

"But we also _saw_ it in the woods!" Martin protested.

Joe continued to persist otherwise, "Well, yeah. But we don't even know if it was the same thing!"

Jo gave him this look that I can't exactly describe, but it was pretty damn funny. "Joseph! It looks like it. It does the same thing it was doing. I think it's the same thing!"

"I have something to say!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I didn't like that I couldn't stop myself. I didn't like what I was about to say to them. I would like it if they would disagree, but knowing my friends, they probably wouldn't. "Yes?" Azalea asked. Stretching out the word like a piece of gum.

I looked at all of them very seriously, "We need to find it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Joe's POV**

The first place we decided to look was under the water tower. Believe it or not, that is the one place that the military refused to clean up. So, instead, they just closed it off to the public. As far as we knew, there could still have been a giant hole in the cemetery.

Which is exactly why we went looking there.

"Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Martin asked quietly as Cary, Preston, Jo, Azalea and I weaved through the gravestones. Yes, we had decided to sneak out. If we went during the day, there could have been mourners, and that was the last thing we needed.

"Shh!" Azalea hissed.

Martin shut his mouth. We made it to the little building type thing and stopped. "So... this is the place?" Jo whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It's not big." Azalea stated point-blank. She did not look amused. Maybe she was expecting a big building with police tape, a mote, hidden cameras and booby traps. Too bad.

"How are we gonna get it open?" Preston asked.

"Martin has serious robbery skills. Last time, he had this crowbar and none of us could get the dungeon open. Then, Martin tried and _bam _the lock broke," Cary said.

I smiled. Okay, that was pretty awesome.

"Oh! That would work!" Jo exclaimed excitedly. Then her smile turned to a serious face, "If we had a crowbar, genius."

"I don't see you coming up with any good ideas!" Azalea snapped. Oh, no. Girl fight. I could tell that was going to get messy. All the guys took one step back.

"At least _I'm _being reasonable about the resources we have!"

"You know what? Just shut up, Jo!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

I tried to interrupt, "Guys!"

They ignored me and they continued to argue, "Oh, yeah, _very_ mature!"

"Guys!" I tried again.

"_WHAT?"_ they shouted, turning to me. I saw them fix their attention to the now open door of the building. "Oh." And all of a sudden, they were best friends again. I shook my head a little, '_Girls.'_

"The door was open," Martin said nonchalantly.

I turned to Cary, "You think it's still as deep as it was before?"

Cary grinned, "Only one way to find out." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a sparkler. He lit it easily and threw it down. It was still about the same depth, maybe a few feet deeper. He pulled a rope out of the pack, "I always come prepared."

He tied it to the post between doors and let it fall to the ground below. "You guys sure you wanna do this?" I asked the others. They nodded and apparently, I was going to be the first to go down. I grabbed onto the rope as tight as I could, because, let's be honest, I was _terrified_ of falling.

Before I even knew it, I was safe on my feet. Well, not exactly _safe_, there could have been a quite angry alien around there...but, I wasn't on the verge of falling and breaking my neck anymore. After me came Cary, Martin, Jo and Preston would have gone next, but Azalea insisted that the "ladies first" rule applies at _all_ times.

Once we were all on the ground, we carefully headed through the tunnel. I was pretty surprised that the military had hardly touched this place at all. Guess when they blocked it off, they never expected any "riff raff" -as the police had called us- to come check it out.

No one said anything, we were all quiet as we made our way in and out of the tunnels. Suddenly I heard a thud behind me. I turned around quickly, we were getting really close to the water tower, so I was a little freaked out - that is, until I saw that Cary had tripped.

"Shh! Cary! We're close to...that...place..." Azalea whispered.

"Excuse me for falling down," he replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off his jeans.

"What did you trip over anyway?" Jo asked.

He looked down and his eyes were quickly as big as saucers. "It...it's, uh, oh my God." Here's the thing about Cary, he was basically fearless, except when it came to two things: Dead people and their remains. He was _so_ freaked out by human body parts, especially when it came from someone no longer living. So, I had a bad feeling about what he was seeing.

We all looked down. Yep, severed leg.

"Yeah...we're close," Preston said.

"Ew!" Jo did her best to not shriek. She said it as quietly as she could manage.

"Guys we gotta keep going," I said, taking Cary by the wrist and making him look away. I started walking on, and I was soon followed by the rest of my friends.

We walked a little farther and soon made it to the water tower. Well, the underneath part anyway. We ducked behind some stuff. "What is this?" Jo asked.

"It's the water tower," Cary and I answered simultaneously.

"Oh."

We looked around. We didn't see anything. We didn't hear anything. It might have been creepy if my heart wasn't pounding so erratically that I could hardly pay attention to anything for more than a few seconds.

The silence was broken by, none other than, Azalea.(Saw that one coming). "Where is it?"

Cary shrugged, "Maybe it's not here."

After probably ten minutes of silence, we stood up. All of us were kind of sore from squatting like that for ten minutes, so we got up slowly. We made our way back to the rope much quicker than we made our way in, probably because we then knew the way.

The rest of what happened was uneventful and boring. All we did was climb out of the place and sit around the grave yard.

"I don't get it. I was _sure_ it would be there," I said while we sat in a circle on the wet grass.

Azalea talked while she tore apart a little, defenseless flower. Poor flower. "Well, it wasn't. I can't think of anywhere else it would be."

We were all silent again, our heads bowed while we thought.

Finally, Jo spoke up, "Maybe we're just crazy."

"What?" Preston asked.

"Well, maybe we're just seeing and hearing things. Then we got our friends to believe it and now we're going searching for something that doesn't exist except for in our psychotic little world," she said.

I hate to admit it, but it's hard to disagree with something like that. But I knew I wasn't crazy. Then, I realized that is exactly what a crazy person would tell themselves. Damn. "What would make you think that?" I asked quietly and shakily.

"I saw it in a really good movie," she said. Okay, now I was sure I wasn't crazy. "But seriously, that could be happening to us. Then, by the end of this, half of us will have died and the other half will have killed themselves."

"But we saw that leg!" Cary protested.

"Or did we?"

We all shut up at that, "I'm not crazy." I mumbled. None of us were. I just knew it. There is something loose in our town again and it's a problem. We're not crazy, we're brave. Or both...

After another couple of minutes of silence, something caught _our_ attention pretty fast. Several _really_ loud crashes and then the sound of some wailing sirens.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there! You don't know what happened! Well, maybe you can figure it out...but, uh, yeah. <strong>

**Dis-freaking-claimer: I don't OWN SUPER 8!**

**Sorry, if I seem grumpy. I'm sick, and I need a root canal, and I've been up all day typing, and I'm tired. So, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I'm not grumpy or tired anymore! Aren't you all glad? Well, you better be. But I can always go back to being an angry girl if you like. -shrug-. Anyway, I am getting very close to the end of the story. I'm pretty sure that there's only three or four chapters left. (Not sure though). So, yeah, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: J.J. Abrams is a man, I'm a girl. You do the math.**

* * *

><p><strong>Azalea's POV<strong>

I didn't remember falling asleep, I didn't remember waking up. I do remember seeing a tall guy standing up above us all, herding us away from the cemetery . I don't remember getting onto the military vehicle, but there I was.

I was sitting in the military base in a circle with my friends.

"Serious déjà vu, eh guys?" Cary said, attempting (and failing) to lighten the mood. But, hey, it's the thought that counts right?

We went along with it, "Yeah." Joe laughed.

"Still think we're crazy, Jo?" Martin said to Jo, who was next to me. Killjoy.

Jo stuck her tongue out at him, and I smiled. "No. But, now we know that whatever it is is real and out there," she said. When did she get so smart and logical? "And we know it's something bad." We watched as an officer walked past us, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Cary was right. We have to find it."

"What if it's like the last one and it just wants to go home?" Preston asked.

"It's not," Cary said. We all looked at him, confused. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that it's not like that. There was only one alien last time, we know it for a fact. So, where would this one have come from? No trains have crashed recently."

"Good point." I said, "I mean, I know I wasn't here last time, but... still. Neither was Jo, and she seems to be making pretty good sense of this."

"Maybe the alien had a baby," Joe said.

"Maybe the baby alien is angry and hungry and wants vengeance," I replied. It's times like that when I feel really smart.

Everybody thought for a second, "That's actually a pretty good prediction." Preston said after a minute.

"Which brings us back to the first freakin' thing we said about this," Jo said quickly, "We've gotta find it. And -in the words of our own Cary Nelson- blow it to shit."

"I'm in!" Cary jumped in quickly.

Joe looked kind of worried, "Well, it's a great plan, guys...sorta. But how are we gonna get out without them noticing us? Let alone all the way back to the town?"

We all thought some more, none of us could come up with anything. "Damn, if Charles' dumb sister was here this would be _so _much easier," Cary said.

Unfortunately, that comment did not give anyone any good ideas. We looked around, trying to look for inspiration, something to give us an idea on how to get out of this place.

"What if we like stabbed a-"

"Azalea, no." Preston stopped me before I could even finish. I put on my best pouty face, "We're not stabbing anybody!"

"Well, mister smarty-pants, I don't see _you_ coming up with any good ideas!" I replied sassily, pursing my lips.

"Why don't we just, ya know, sneak out?" Cary suggested.

Joe said, "It's not that easy."

Cary through his hands up in the air, "But that's _exactly_ what we did last time!"

Joe sighed and smiled slightly, "Alright. But we at least need to know which way we're gonna sneak out and what we'll do once afterward."

"Azalea!" I heard someone from behind me. I turned around to see my parents standing together.

I turned back to my friends, "I'll be right back. Tell me the plan when we get back." I stood up and walked over to my parents.

A couple minutes later, after checking in with my parents, I strolled back to my place in the circle. Toni was now sitting next to Cary on the arm of his chair.

"So, we gonna go kick some alien ass or what?" I said as I sat down.

The others exchanged guilty glances, and Cary spoke first, "Azalea, you're not coming."

My mouth fell open, "I'm sorry; _what?_"

They looked somewhat guilty but Jo repeated him, "Azzie, I'm sorry, but you're not coming with us."

"But..." I started slowly, but I couldn't think of anything to say. And even if I had thought of something, nothing came out.

Joe sighed, "Sorry, Azalea. But...we have experience with this kind of alien."

"You don't." Martin butt in.

All of a sudden, I felt sort of..angry, frustrated, enraged, upset, jealous. I'm not sure what I was, but I was _not_ amused. "You mean I can't come just because I haven't had contact with the alien?" I said, getting louder and starting to glare.

Cary bit his lip, "Yeah." he said nervously.

In my anger, I turned on Jo, "What about Jo? She hasn't seen it either!"

"She has," he replied.

"That...that's not fair," I said, standing up and glaring down at them.

"Azalea-"

"No!" I shouted. I turned my back to them and quieted down, "You're all jerks."

Cary placed a hand on my shoulder, "Azalea...we just don't want you getting hurt. It's dangerous."

"But _you_ can handle it?" I replied angrily.

Toni stood up, pushed Cary aside and turned me around to make me look at her. "Azalea, listen. Cary...he's done this before. He knows what he's doing... I hope. And as much as I wish he would stay _out_ of this mess, he is a stubborn, pig-headed boy and won't listen to a word I say."

"I'm right here!" Cary exclaimed. Despite being so upset, I couldn't help but giggle.

Toni ignored him completely, "So, if he is going out there, I would listen to what he says. Even if it means you and I have to stay back. Your friends just want you safe, and," she leaned in close and whispered, "Cary has a _huge_ crush on you."

My face turned red and I smiled slightly. She smiled back and stepped back from me. I pondered whether I should continue arguing for my right to go, or just let them leave. Finally, I decided.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay." I sighed, "Go blow the shit out of that alien."

My friends smiled at each other and stood up. They started to sneak off but I caught Cary by the wrist. "Azalea, what are you-"

I crashed my lips into his before he could finish. Once I pulled back, he blushed and gave me a goofy, lopsided smile. I smiled back at him, but not as dazed.

"Cary! Get your ass moving! Come on!" Jo shouted back to him, not having seen anything.

Cary clumsily stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance and running off. He looked back once, still blushing. And I watched until all of them had disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Azalea! I have made you so happy! This is so far from what I originally promised. Remember "subtle romance"? This...this isn't subtle. But hell, if it makes you happy, it can't be that bad! (Song reference!). <strong>

**Well, the next chapter shall be an amazing alien battle...I hope. **

**So, yeah, until then; eat your vegetables! By the way, there is a poll on my profile...go to it! Please?**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (for tomorrow!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are with the alien battle! I've decided it will be two parts! Well, possibly, depending on how long this chapter is. And since I have nothing else to say, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Super 8.**

**Joe's POV**

We sneaked through the parking lot. Getting through really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Although, it did involve a lot of ducking and running so that we didn't get caught by any member of the air force. Nothing really eventful happened as we were leaving the base, so I think I will skip to the part _after _we left the base.

* * *

><p>We had gotten past the military guys and the gate, the only thing we had left to do was make it back to town. We were running behind the trees, our breath was running out quickly as we were trying to run fast and talk to each other at the same time.<p>

"What are we gonna do once we get into town?" Cary shouted up to me.

"We've got find it and kill it."

"Oh yeah, real nice plan!" Jo shouted, her words dripping with obvious sarcasm.

We ducked down to catch our breath as a group of cars were driving past to get to the base. "I figure that if this alien really is the kid of the first one, and the first one was here only a year ago, then this alien must be smaller. So, it can't be that difficult to kill." I explained.

"But what if it has genes like a dog, or cow, or other animal and it matures rapidly? What if it can grow to full size within a year?" Preston questioned.

I looked at him for a second, thinking about my answer, "Let's hope it didn't."

We finally made it into town and I looked back at Cary, "You brought your explosives, right?"

"Was I supposed to?" he asked. I really freaked out internally for a second because if he didn't have his explosives, the entire plan of how to kill it was ruined.

"_Cary!"_ I shouted angrily.

"I'm just kidding, man! Of course I did!" he replied. I let out a breath and looked back at him angrily one more time before looking back in front of me.

We ran into a house and Jo asked right off the bat, "Where the hell are we going?"

"The cemetery," Cary and I said at the same time. I had decided that is definitely where the alien was. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been a severed leg so carelessly tossed on the ground. There was no possible way it was from the last alien either because that leg would have decayed...a lot. So, there was no other place it could be.

"I thought we decided it wasn't there," Martin said.

"Well, as you do with _many_ of your thoughts Smartin, abandon that thought," Cary said, grinning.

"Okay...so, what do we do once we get there?" Preston asked.

"I thought we went over this, we are going to kill it," I answered, because honestly I hadn't had the plan _completely_ yet.

"In other words, we're winging it," Cary piped in.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Fantastic. Because we've all seen how well _you_ are at winging it, Cary." she commented sarcastically.

We all caught our breath as a gunshot was heard outside. At first, we thought someone had found out we were in here, and they were _not_ happy about it. But we soon realized the gunshots were not meant for us, but most likely to drive the alien out of wherever it was. We unfortunately did not realize this until we had run out of the house and down the yard at full speed.

We all figured it would be best to just keep going since we were already out. We ran, and ran, and ran some more until finally we reached the cemetery. The sound of gunshots were more frequent and rapid now. I started to get a little worried that we would end up being shot. So, I was stuck choosing whether to go into a hole that may or may not have contained a furious alien, or stay outside and get shot to death. No brainer. Once Cary had tied the rope, I was lowering myself down into a hole.

They followed me down, I could tell that we were all a little more nervous than we were showing. Jo was curling her hair around her fingers, Preston was tapping his fingers against his side and Martin was stiff as a board. I think Cary was the only was really excited.

We were all dead silent. I couldn't tell if it was because we couldn't think of anything to say or because we trying to listen closely. Probably a little bit of both. If we were trying to listen, though, it worked. We heard a loud unexplained crash, clang and bang. Then a few short growling sounds that sounded eerily similar to the alien. I, and probably the rest of my friends, jumped at the sound, but continued forward, ready to take on whatever it was.

We finally made it close to the water tower. Then, I saw it.

I was right, it was small. Or, at least,small_er_ than the first alien. It crawled around looking terrifying because this alien didn't just want to go home. It just wanted to eat and kill. It wanted to eat and kill _us_. I ducked down behind a large piece of metal and my friends quickly did the same.

I whispered as quietly as I could, "Okay, here's the plan-"

Jo cut me off, "Please tell me it's not 'we are going to kill it'."

"No." I said simply. "First off, Cary we need your more dangerous explosives. Like, the ones you killed that cat with once."

"You killed a cat?" Martin asked, looking at Cary.

"I didn't _mean to,_" Cary defended himself poorly.

"Anyway, then we need to get someone to distract it while Cary get the bombs ready." Joe said.

Jo, Cary and even Martin looked at Preston.

"What are you looking at me for?" Then he caught on. "Oh no. No way. Why _me?_"

"Because Martin would puke and get eaten."

"Why can't Jo do it?" Preston whined.

Jo cocked her brow and looked at him, "Ex_cuse_ _me_?" she said incredulously.

I continued, "Once it's distracted Cary can light the explosives and roll them towards it and _bam_, the alien is no more."

"Do I have to?" Preston asked.

"Yes. Now go," Jo pushed him.

"There are more tunnels. You need to be over _there_," I pointed towards the place where I had hidden while trying to save Alice. "Whatever you do. Don't run. It will just chase you and that will ruin everything."

"O-okay," Preston said as he walked off. He eventually showed up at the place where he was supposed to. He took a deep breath and looked over to us one last time. I nodded at him and he shouted, "Hey!" The alien made a weird sound in the back of it's throat and turned, "Yeah, you!"

Preston shouted insults at the alien and Cary quickly bent down and pulled things, much more dangerous than sparklers and fireworks, out of his backpack. He did his best to quickly light the fuse. Every now and then I looked over Cary's shoulder to check on Preston and his time was running out.

Finally, Cary got it to light. He rolled it across the ground and it stopped perfectly under the alien. But just as it was about to blow, the alien moved, which caused it to _not_ blow to bits.

When the explosive blew, but didn't catch the alien, the alien got pretty pissed off. It turned around and spotted us.

"RUN!" I shouted. We all scrambled up and ran in the opposite direction. I caught a glimpse of Preston dashing away as well. The alien chased us and not long after it was right on our tails. Preston found us right around that time as well.

* * *

><p>So now all five of us were running for our lives from a deadly alien that was right on our heels. You would think that having gone through this before, we would know our way around. I thought that too. I was wrong. After maybe five or more minutes of running around, we ran into a dead end. We couldn't run back as the alien was right there. We pressed our backs against the wall and closed our eyes, not wanting the monsters jaws to be the last thing we ever saw. I opened one eye after a second and saw Cary squatting on the ground.<p>

"What are you doing?" I whispered, not moving a muscle.

"Watch!" he hissed. He pulled another dangerous explosive out of his wonderous-pack-of-fire-relating-things. This time, his lighter wasted no time lighting. He lit it, threw it and within seconds. _BOOM!_ My eyes had been shut tightly but I felt a liquid-y goo cover me from head to toe. I opened my eyes to see the alien gone and myself covered in bright green alien gut-goo and scarlet red alien blood.

I looked at my friends who were all covered in the same disgusting substance. Jo had her arms held away from her to keep her already goo-covered arms away from her goo-covered body. Martin attempted to wipe his glasses off.

Then the realization set in. One of the most wonderful thoughts to ever pop into the mind of Joe Lamb popped into my mind. "Guys..."

"Yeah?" Jo replied.

"_We're not dead!"_ I exclaimed happily. A grin slowly spread across Jo's, and the rest of the gang's, faces. We all bombarded each other with hugs, most coming from Jo. We all kind of forgot that we were covered in blood and guts and got excited.

" Cary! You saved us! Oh my God! Maybe your explosives aren't so awful..." Jo said excitedly. She just started jumping around and being excited. And we were so caught up in our happiness, we joined her.

**There ya go! Only one chapter left! Oh my goooooosh! Are you excited? I am. But sad too.**


	15. Epilogue

**Joe's POV**

**2 Weeks Later…**

I walked down the side walk next to Charles. Cary stood behind us, fingers intertwined with Azalea. Jo walked next to Preston and Martin next to him.

"You guys were doing all this while I was on vacation?" Charles said as he kicked a piece of rubble.

"Pretty much," Cary said.

"And did _you_ chicken out again?" he asked rudely, looking back at Preston.

Jo kicked him in the back of the leg. He looked quite in pain and she shouted at him, "Shut up!" she looked up at Preston. "You were very brave." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Preston on the cheek.

He turned the color of a tomato.

So, as we walked down that broken sidewalk as a group of friends, I realized something. Our town wasn't normal. And we weren't normal. Normal kids didn't go off fighting aliens and normal towns didn't even have aliens for fighting.

But it was okay, because as long as we were together, I wouldn't mind if we had to fight eight aliens and zombies. Luckily, we never did fight zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Th-th-that's all folks!<strong>

**~Nikki**


End file.
